Markus Wood
Markus Wood is a character from Spaceship 537 and Spaceship 537: Secrets of Quetir. He is portrayed by William Moseley. He was killed by Ibrousax. Biography Spaceship 537 Markus Wood was one of the students that were chosen to go to an unknown planet where was possibly life on. He became good friends with Alexander Burns. One night on the Spaceship 537, he saved the life of Caroline Livingstone. He was put in a cage for that. Livingstone came to him, but Grace also puts her in the cage. Later, Lauren Marshall set them free from the cage. A fight started, where they fought against John Shaw's allies. When Shaw and the others went into an escape pod, he stayed on the Spaceship 537. When the Spaceship 537 crashed on the planet, Wood survived the crash. He and the others went to the town Shaw and his allies also went to. In that town, a fight started. Wood, Burns, Marshall and the others lost this fight. They were taken hostage. Only Markus Wood and Caroline Livingstone were left there to die. The Quetirians saved them and when they waked up, a Quetirian called Saxario talked to them. They told each other about their planets. Shaw brought the hostages to the place where the Spaceship 484 landed. Markus Wood let the hostages free. Shaw went away with Easton Grace and Victoria Sinclair in a car. There was also a second car with Eric Wright and Miles Cole. Wood, Burns and the others followed the cars in a Tyquervehicle. George Smith was in a cannon on it and shot the car down of Wright and Cole. Miles Cole died in the crash of the car. Wright ran away. Johnson and Smith followed them. After it, he also shoots on the other car. Grace goes in a cannon of the car and shoots on the Tyquervehicle. It explodes, but Livingstone also threw a grenade on their car and it explodes. Shaw loses control over the car and it crashes into a tree. Shaw went with Grace out of the car. John Shaw runs away and Burns say to Markus Wood to kill him. In the house, Shaw smashes Wood into a hole where he comes in a secret room with lots of heavy bombs. He throws all those bombs to Shaw, but he dodges them and they fight further. One of the bombs contained oil and it fell on the chest of Shaw. Shaw is winning, but suddenly Wood uses all his energy and smashes Shaw away. Shaw is unconscious. Suddenly, Wood remembers that he has a lucifer in his pocket. He tries to make fire, but Shaw smashes him hard away. He kicks him very hard away. Shaw says: "I told you that you will be punished much harder. And now it ends, you will die." John Shaw grabs Markus Wood and gets his sword and says: "Now your ugly head will be removed of your body." Wood kicks Shaw in his dick and Shaw falls on the ground. Wood runs ro the lucifer and uses it on the ground, it works and it starts to fire. "Very smart of you and what do you want to do with that?" Shaw says. "I'm Markus Wood that sets Wood on fire." And Markus Wood puts the lucifer into the wood and fastly it's on fire. Shaw is very angry and runs to him, but Markus throws the lucifer preciously on his chest where the oil is. Fastly, John Shaw is on fire and he screams very hard. Markus Wood runs as fast as he can out of the house and the house completely explodes. All the bombs explodes and the explosion can be heard on the entire planet. Caroline, Marshall and Smith hear it too and see the fire. They all go to it. Caroline can barely walk, but she reaches the fastest the fire. She sees Markus and is very glad. Lauren and George see it too. Very fast after it, Quetirians come and see the 4 humans. They go in another Tyquervehicle and don't know where the Quetirians will bring them to. They go sleep When they wake up, they see the capital of Quetir, called Bisonuar. Inside the capital, the leader of the Quetirians, called Ibrousax, told them lots of things. He also gave them a stone that gives them access to many places on the planet. Ibrousax wants to talk about Earth with Markus Wood. But before that, a ceremony where the 4 humans are thanked for their actions comes. Spaceship 537: Secrets of Quetir Coming Soon Spaceship 537: War of Quetir Coming Soon Relationships Allies *Caroline Livingstone - Lover *Lauren Marshall *Alexander Burns † - Best friend *George Smith *Joshua Johnson † *Ashley Taylor † *Anna Harrison † *Alicia King † *Daniel Davidson † *Tiffany Carpenter † *Ryan Bennett † *Liam Hall † *Owen Turner † *Edward Williams † *Jack Graham † *Victor Sullivan † *Gabriel Hurt † Enemies *John Shaw † - Biggest enemy turned victim *Easton Grace † *Victoria Sinclair † *Eric Wright † *Miles Cole † *Aaron Adams † *Xavier Conley † Category:Characters Category:Original Movie Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair